1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to splicing connectors and, more particularly, to a splicing connector having slidable wedges for connecting cables to the connector.
2. Prior Art
Splicing connectors having slidable wedges are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,704 discloses a high tensile electrical connector for joining stranded cables and having an outer ferrule with a pair of tapered gripping jaw means disposed therein. The ferrule is crimped at both ends onto the cable which pulls the jaw means into tighter engagement with the cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,031 discloses a wire gripping device wherein a tapered jaw assembly is slidably mounted within a tapered tubular shell. The tapered jaw grips a terminal end of a cable introduced into the tubular shell through an opening at one end of the shell. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,273 discloses an electrical connector having a central member with opposing conical members mounted to the central member. A pair of jaws extend from the central member into each conical member. When the conical member is threaded on the central member the jaws are pushed together in order to grip a conductor therebetween. As exemplified by the above mentioned patents, the splicing connectors, in the prior art, enclose the terminal ends of the cables and do not afford a user access for visual inspection of the engagement between the connector and the cables secured inside the connectors. This, combined with the end insertion entry of the cable into the connectors of the prior art, substantially prevents a user from identifying a partial or inadequate connection between the cable and the connector of the prior art until the connection fails. The present invention overcomes this along with other problems of the prior art.